Moments inoubliables
by Elliania
Summary: ONESHOT. Début de 'Célibataire endurci'. Il y a toujours des moments inoubliables dans la vie d'un couple... voici ceux de Ron et Hermione! —Basée sur les 5 premiers tomes.


**Disclaimer :** Tout est à la merveilleuse J.K.Rowling, bla bla bla, appliquez la formule!

Cette fic n'est qu'un One-Shot. Elle est en lien avec mon autre fic _Célibataire endurci_.  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

**.: Moments inoubliables :.**

* * *

Harry n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Il avait là, dans ses bras, emmitouflé avec amour, le plus joli bambin que la Terre ait été donner d'avoir. Il y avait à peine quelques heures que le petit garçon était né , mais déjà, Harry l'adorait!

Ému, le Survivant laissa couler une larme sur sa joue alors que le bébé enroulait ses petits doigts autour de son auriculaire. Parfois, l'enfant ouvrait avec difficulté ses mignons petits yeux, laissant apparaître ses deux iris d'un bleu foncé, qui laissaient deviner une futur couleur marron. Il avait un fin duvet châtain sur le dessus de la tête, ce qui le rendait totalement adorable. Il semblait si fragile et vulnérable.

Avec une tendresse non feinte, Harry releva enfin son regard de sur le petit, et regarda la mère de celui-ci! La jeune femme venait tout juste d'être transférée de la salle de travail à cette magnifique petite pièce très relaxante et accueillante. Elle semblait encore affreusement épuisée, mais ô combien heureuse. Elle regardait son fils avec des yeux remplis d'étincelles d'amour.

Par contre, le plus charmant de tous était sans doute le père du bambin. Il avait encore les yeux rougis d'avoir tant pleurer à la première vu de son enfant, et un magnifique sourire fendait son visage jusqu'aux oreilles. Dans ses yeux, un éclat d'amour, représentant toute l'affection qu'il portait à sa femme et à son premier né , brillait de milles feux.

-Il est magnifique! Dit alors Harry.

-N'est-ce pas, répondit Ron, particulièrement fier, ce qui déclencha un léger petit rire épuisée de la part d'Hermione!

Harry sourit à ses meilleurs amis et s'assied dans un luxueux fauteuil qui était placé près du lit de la jeune mère. Ron était de l'autre coté d'Hermione, directement assied sur le lit, et caressait les cheveux trempés de sueur de cette dernière. Le petit garçon était toujours dans les bras de son parrain, mais il s'était endormi.

-Vous êtes-vous enfin décidé pour un prénom, demanda soudain le parrain.

-Oui! Sourit Hermione.

-Vraiment? S'étonna Harry.

Aux dernières nouvelles, le jeune couple était encore en grandes discutions à savoir si le petit s'appellerait Matthiew ou Thobias, mais quand Harry regarda ses amis, ils semblèrent relativement en accord, même qu'ils paraissaient plutôt complice. Finalement, Ron répondit à son meilleur ami :

-Ce sera Mathias! Mathias Harry Ronald Weasley!

La première pensée d'Harry fut que Mathias était un très beau prénom, mais aussi un très bon compromis! La deuxième fut de remarquer que l'agencement des prénoms lui donnait un nom particulièrement long, mais qui sonnait assez bien. Puis, la dernière, qui mis un certain temps à venir, lui fit réaliser que Ron et Hermione avaient donné 'son propre prénom' à leur fils.

-Pour vrai?

-Oui!

-Bah… euh… Eh bien…

-Ça ne te fais pas plaisir? S'inquiéta Hermione.

-Quoi! Si si! Absolument! Je n'sais même plus quoi dire!

Harry était, en effet, absolument bouche bée. C'était pour lui un honneur. Ron et Hermione, de leur côté, semblaient véritablement ravi.

-Mais… enfin, vous n'étiez pas obligés de… Je veux dire, je m'aurais fais une joie d'être son parrain même si…

-Harry! Le coupa Ron. Arrête, on ne s'est pas senti obligé du tout! Mais nous tenions à ce qu'une partie de toi reste dans la famille!

Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête, mais la fatigue semblait avoir raison d'elle. La pauvre avait effectivement commencer son travail vers les 21h, et le petit n'avait pointé le bout de son nez que vers 4h du matin. À se qu'il paraît, pour un premier enfant, sept heures n'est pas relativement long, mais Hermione avait trouvé sa nuit blanche particulièrement épuisante.

-Exténuée mon amour! Demanda Ron avec une voix remplis de douceur.

-Plutôt oui…

-Oui, c'est normal! Dit Harry en se relevant du fauteuil. Je vais vous laissez vous reposez!

Ron se leva également, contourna le lit et alla la rencontre du Survivant. Harry redonna le fils au père, embrassa la mère en lui murmurant d'autres félicitations et sortit de la chambre, ses robes de sorcier volant derrière lui.

Ron, referma la porte et s'approcha de son épouse. Celle-ci lui prit le bébé des bras et le berça quelques instants, bien que le petit dormait toujours. Ils étaient tout les trois seuls désormais, et ils profitaient de se moment de tranquillité avec leur fils.

-Il a tes yeux, dit Ron avec tendresse.

-Mais il a tes lèvres! Il aura ton sourire!

Pendant un moment encore, ils ne cessèrent d'admirer leur enfant, comme s'il s'agissait de la huitième merveille du monde. Puis, encore une fois, les yeux d'Hermione se fermèrent tous seuls. Ron sourit, attendrit, puis, embrassa ces lèvres qu'il aimait tant depuis maintenant déjà 5 ans.

-Aller, donne-moi le petit et repose-toi ma belle! Demain tout le monde viendra pour voir Mathias, tu dois dormir un peu!

Mais Hermione, qui voulait encore garder son bébé avec elle, continua la conversation.

-As-tu réussit à rejoindre mes parents?

-Oui! Vers une heure du matin, mais avec le décalage horaire, il n'était pas trop tard pour eux!

-Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit? Demanda la jeune maman.

-Et bien j'ai parler à ta mère… expliqua Ron. Elle était passablement excitée! À vrai dire, j'ai pas tout compris ce qu'elle m'a raconter… Mais j'ai entendu ton père en arrière qui disait qu'ils embarqueraient dans le prochain vol pour Londres!

Hermione imagina la scène et sourit. Ses parents étaient en voyage et avaient prévu de revenir à temps pour l'accouchement de leur fille unique, seulement voilà, le petit Mathias avait voulu sortir deux semaines avant la date établie. Hermione aurait bien aimé avoir sa mère à ses côté, mais elle devait avouer que Ron avait été parfait.

Certes, le jeune père avait été très nerveux, mais il avait quand même été là pour Hermione, lui soufflant des mots d'encouragement, l'aidant à traverser la douleur, …paniquant quelques instants lorsqu'elle lui avait hurler qu'elle voulait divorcer… et absolument adorable lorsqu'il avait couper, d'un coup de baguette, le cordon ombilical de l'enfant.

Au début de la nuit, la mère de Ron était venue faire un tour, permettant à celui-ci d'aller appeler les parents d'Hermione et de prévenir Harry. Elle avait su sécuriser Hermione, mais elle était partit avant la naissance du petit, pensant que cela prendrait plus de temps. Ce fut Harry qui se rendit au Terrier, avertir de l'arriver du nouveau membre de la famille et dire les dernières nouvelles. Mr. et Mrs. Weasley étaient absolument charmés et heureux, comme à chacune des naissances de leurs petits enfants. Ils s'occupèrent eux-mêmes d'informer le reste de la famille, et même leur petite Ginny, qui vivait désormais en Amérique. Pour sa part, Harry était vite retourner auprès de son filleul et de ses amis…

-Tu sais que je t'aime un peu plus de jour en jour, toi! avoua soudain Ron.

Hermione, surprise, mais touchée, sourit avec amour à son mari.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, mais les gazouillis du bébé les ramena à la réalité. Pourtant, il ne s'était pas réveillé, il faisait juste des sons! Hermione, qui admirait son enfant encore une fois, parla d'une voix lointaine :

-Ron!

-Mmm!

-Est-ce que tu te souviens de nos début?

-Tu veux rire! Bien sur que je m'en souviens!

.: souvenirs :.

Cette journée était encore une comme toute les autres, une journée de pluie. Ron n'en pouvait plus! L'été n'avait été fait que de cela, des journées grises et pluvieuse et ça le rendait vraiment d'une humeur morose. Et c'était sans compter que la plupart de ses pensées étaient tournées vers son meilleur ami, qui était encore et toujours prisonnier dans 'sa famille'. Pour une raison de sécurité, Dumbledore avait assurer qu'il serait mieux d'y rester tout l'été. D'un autre coté, Ron était relativement soulagé qu'Harry ne soit pas dans la maison de son défunt parrain.

C'était la fin de l'été juste avant le début de leur 6ième année. Ron avait une fois de plus passé son été à faire du ménage et à rebricoler la fameuse cachette de l'Ordre du Phénix alors que ceux-ci organisaient plusieurs réunions secrètes. L'impuissance que le jeune homme ressentait le révoltait de plus en plus à chaque jour. Énerver par sa propre faiblesse, le roux frappa, d'un violent coup de poing, le mur quelque peu moisie de sa chambre, enfin, celle qui possédait au 12, square grimmaurd. Au même moment, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

-Ron! Est-ce que ça va? Demanda une douce voix.

-Non, répondit-il, agressif.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Ron se retourna et regarda la jeune fille qui s'approchait de lui. Hermione avait, en effet, une fois de plus, passer son été sous la sécurité de l'Ordre.

-J'en ai marre, avait-il avouer, un peu plus doucement.

-De quoi? Demanda-t-elle en s'assoyant sur le lit de Ron.

-De ne pouvoir rien faire… J'aimerais tant être utile.

-Oh.

Bien entendu, Hermione partageait les pensées de son ami, mais elle le laissa parler, voyant que ça lui faisait du bien. Le jeune homme se laissa tombé de dos sur le lit à côté d'elle, décourager.

-J'en ai assez qu'ils nous prennent tous pour des deux de pic!

Hermione, qui allait approuver, se fit couper par la voix de la mère de Ron, qui leur parvint du premier étage.

-Les enfants, auriez-vous la bonté de nettoyer la salle à manger?

Hermione se leva aussitôt, sachant que cela n'était pas vraiment une question, mais plutôt une nouvelle corvée qu'ils auraient à faire… encore une fois.

Voyant que Ron était toujours couché sur le lit, relativement décidé à ne pas bouger, elle lui empoigna le collet de son t-shirt et le tira vers elle.

-Aller, viens là, fainéant!

Ron, surpris mais amuser, se laissa faire, comme s'il était une poupée de chiffon et continua son mouvement en retombant sur Hermione, accotant sa tête et ses épaules sur le ventre de cette dernière.

-Naon, marmonna-t-il.

-Uh! Ron, tu es lourd! Rit Hermione en essayant de garder son équilibre du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Mais elle n'y parvint pas. Elle commença à chuter vers l'arrière, mais au même moment, Ron s'en rendit compte et se leva du lit tout en entourant ses bras autour de la taille de son amie, la retenant.

Ensembles ils rirent, mais ce rendant tous deux compte de leur situation, ils restèrent quelques secondes dans cette position, entrelacé, se regardant dans les yeux l'un l'autre, dans un silence gêné.

-Alors vous venez, oui!

Ginny, la jeune sœur de Ron, qui était devenue une belle jeune femme depuis l'année dernière, apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, mais lorsqu'elle aperçut la position qu'avaient les deux autres adolescents, elle s'excusa rapidement et ressortit, un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres.

Au même moment, Ron et Hermione reprirent leurs esprits et se détachèrent l'un de l'autre…

-Désoler, dirent-ils d'une même voix.

-Pourquoi? se répondirent-ils…

Quelques secondes passèrent et ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux.

-On devrait se dépêcher d'aller voir ce que maman nous veux encore! dit Ron, reprenant son sérieux.

Hermione acquiesça et ils descendirent dans la salle a mangé, prenant soin de faire le moins de bruit possible lorsqu'ils passèrent devant le portrait de la mère de Sirius…

Arriver dans la pièce, ils remarquèrent que Ginny était déjà à l'ouvrage. Ils s'excusèrent, mais Ginny les rassura rapidement.

-Pas de problème!

Ils firent tous deux semblant d'ignorer le sourire malicieux que Ginny leur lança et ils se mirent aussitôt au travail. Le pire dans tous ça, pensa Ron, c'est qu'il n'avait toujours pas le droit d'utiliser la magie et ils devaient faire toutes ces corvées de façon moldue. Résigné, il prit une guenille qui traînait, la trempa dans l'eau savonneuse, et, se plaçant à côté de sa sœur, commença lui aussi à laver le mur du fond, découvrant par le fait même la véritable couleur du mur!

Hermione les rejoignit rapidement et ils passèrent plusieurs heures à cette tâche. Épuisés et démotivés, ils prirent une pause où Hermione leur proposa de mettre de la musique pour s'encourager. Ron n'y vit pas d'inconvenants et Ginny approuva avec énergie. Les deux filles montèrent alors dans leur chambre afin d'aller chercher l'espèce de radio sorcier qui leur permettaient d'écouter l'album des bizarr's sisters.

Aussitôt, la musique engloba la pièce et une ambiance de party s'installa. Sans aucune gène, les deux filles commencèrent à danser et, tout en s'amusant, elles reprirent leur chiffons et recommença à nettoyer la pièce.

Ron resta assis encore quelques minutes. Il était à même le sol, le dos contre le mur, les jambes repliées et légèrement écartées, et ses avant-bras étaient appuyés sur ses genoux. Il regardait sa petite sœur et sa meilleure amie s'amuser et inconsciemment, ses pensées divergèrent vers Hermione.

La jeune fille était présentement entrain de se déhancher sensuellement au rythme de la musique, en blaguant. Ron ne put s'empêcher de la trouver exceptionnellement belle. Elle portait un jean taille basse relativement usé, avec une camisole rouge à fines bretelles. Ses cheveux, qui étaient un peu moins touffu et un peu plus bouclé, étaient retenue par une pince, laissant plusieurs mèches folles retomber autour de son beau visage. Elle avait perdu ses allures de fillettes et son corps tout entier était désormais celui d'une belle jeune femme… qui ne laissait nullement son meilleur ami indifférent.

Se rendant compte de ses pensés, Ron hocha de la tête, essayant de s'en débarrasser. Mais c'était sans compter sur sa meilleure amie en question qui s'approchait de lui, l'invitant à la rejoindre d'un mouvement de doigt.

-Euh…

-Aller, vient danser Ron!

-C'est pas vraiment la place ni l'endroit! répliqua le jeune homme, mal à l'aise.

Ginny, dans son coin, partit à rire.

-Belle façon de te défiler! Avoue-le donc que tu sais pas danser!

Ron, vexé, se leva d'un seul mouvement.

-Je sais danser!

Hermione en profita pour s'approcher de lui et lui dit, de façon provoquante :

-Prouve-le!

Alors qu'une musique entraînante commença, Ron enroula un bras fort autour de la taille d'Hermione et l'attira près de lui. Hermione, agréablement surprise, embarqua dans le petit jeu de Ron, et à leur deux, il montrèrent à Ginny qu'effectivement, Ron savait danser. À vrai dire, le garçon improvisait la totalité de ses mouvements, mais son orgueil l'empêchait d'admettre quoique ce soit.

De son côté, Hermione savait plutôt bien comment bouger, mais elle était étonner de la facilité que Ron éprouvait à la suivre. Il fallait l'avouer, il était doué.

Un peu plus loin, un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les trait d'une certaine jeune fille rousse. Alors que son frère et son amie dansaient, riaient et s'amusaient sans elle, elle recula subtilement vers la porte, changea la chanson rythmée pour un 'slow' et s'éclipsa vite fait.

Surpris, les deux adolescent se dévisagèrent un moment. C'était la deuxième fois en une seule journée qu'ils se retrouvaient aussi près l'un de l'autre… enfin «près» n'était pas le mot. Hermione était carrément dans les bras Ron. Alors qu'elle allait s'éloigner, Ron resserra son étreinte.

-Je sais aussi danser ça, tu sais! Lui dit-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres qu'Hermione ne lui connaissait pas.

-Mais je n'en doute pas, répondit-elle, hésitante.

Pourtant, malgré son hésitation, elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Ron et déposa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du jeune homme. Ils dansèrent là, dans la salle à manger, entrelacer et ne pensant à rien, juste à la présence de l'autre.

Ils y passèrent plusieurs minutes… de nombreuses minutes… la chanson était fini depuis longtemps déjà, mais ils étaient toujours là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ne dansant pratiquement plus. Ils auraient rester encore un bon moment dans cette position si Molly ne serait pas arrivée dans la pièce telle une tornade.

-Oh!

-Maman! Que fais-tu là! demanda Ron, énervé.

Hermione et lui s'étaient séparer à la vitesse de la lumière, mais cela n'empêchait pas Mrs.Weasley d'avoir un beau grand sourire.

-Moi… oh… j'ai croisé Ginny tantôt dans l'escalier, et elle m'a dit que vous preniez une petite pause… je suis venue voir si ce qu'elle nous a dit était véridique! dit-elle, ne cachant en rien son amusement.

-Très drôle, s'emporta Ron. Tout le monde parle de nous maintenant? Ginny nous espion pour votre compte ou quoi!

-Ron, mon chéri…

-Non! Ça va être beau…la coupa-t-il avant de s'éclipser d'un pas vif.

Au passage, il bouscula Ginny qui émit un son de douleur en heurtant le mur.

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend! S'exclama la jeune rousse alors qu'elle regardait son frère monter les escaliers en quatrième vitesse.

Elle allait même ajouter quelque chose, mais sa mère lui fit signe d'arrêter ça là. Ginny haussa les épaules, alla ramasser sa petite radio et repartit. Hermione, totalement mal à l'aise, reprit une guenille et la trempa dans l'eau savonneuse afin de continuer son travail, mais Mrs.Weasley l'arrêta.

-Hermione chérie, ne continue pas cela tout seule! S'exclament-elle gentiment.

-Oh, se n'est pas un problème, Mrs.Weasley… commença Hermione d'une voix timide.

-Allons allons Hermione! Appelle-moi Molly!

-Euh Molly…

Mrs.Weasley lui sourit doucement et pris la guenille que tenait la jeune fille.

-Aller! Prend une vraie pause toi aussi, nous allons bientôt dîner!

-Merci! Répondit Hermione.

Elle sortit de la salle à manger et monta l'escalier. En haut, elle pouvait entendre Ginny qui parlait avec Ron et elle décida de les laisser tranquille et d'aller se changer. Elle entra dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny et se trouva des vêtements propres. Elle retira ses jeans et sa camisole rouge et enfila un pull bleu aux manches trois-quarts et aux épaules dénudés, ainsi qu'une jupes blanche semi-longue et évasée du bas. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de s'habiller, la jeune rousse entra dans la pièce.

-Pourquoi j'ai hérité d'un frère comme ça moi, hein! Se plaignit la jeune fille.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore dit ou fait cette fois! Demanda Hermione en réajustant sa jupe blanche ¾.

-C'est un imbécile, tout simplement!

-Bah… Il est quand même pas si pire… si!

Ginny dévisagea un instant son amie et fini par lui sourire.

-Non, c'est vrai… enfin, j'imagine qu'il est différent avec toi qu'avec moi!

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire… se renfrogna Hermione.

-Oh voyons Mione! S'exclama Ginny. Ça crève les yeux!

Hermione décida de ne pas répondre et alla devant le miroir, réajuster sa coiffure. Le nettoyage et la danse l'avait complètement décoiffée. Elle enleva sa pince et commença à rassembler ses cheveux en une queue de cheval lorsque Ginny l'interrompit.

-Il les préfère au naturelle, tu sais!

-Qui ça! demanda Hermione légèrement déconcertée.

-Ron! Qui d'autre! rit Ginny. Il préfère lorsque tes cheveux sont relâchés!

Hermione soupira et roula les yeux alors que Ginny se remettait à rire doucement.

-Tu n'arrêteras donc jamais!

-Si, bien sur! Je vais arrêter le jour de votre mariage! Dit-elle malicieusement.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire…

Elle se retourna vers Ginny qui était assied sur son lit, mais derrière elle, Hermione vit le jeune homme en question qui lui souriait. Il était accoter de façon nonchalante contre le cadre de la porte, les jambes et les bras croisés. Il était évident qu'il avait pris une douche et ses cheveux, encore humide, dégouttaient sur ses épaules. Il était nu-pieds, vêtu uniquement d'un jeans bleu foncé et d'un t-shirt noir, relativement moulant.

Ginny, qui suivit le regard de son amie se retourna et vit son frère.

-Tiens salut Ron! Dit-elle de voix qui se voulait innocente.

-Salut Gin! Répondit-il d'une voix légèrement sarcastique.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu es là! Demanda-t-elle.

-Non, j'arrive…

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Vu sa position, il ne venait certainement pas d'arriver lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu, mais elle ignorait ce qu'il avait entendu.

-Ginny ma chérie! Tu viens m'aider à mettre la table! leur parvint la voix de Mrs. Weasley de l'étage inférieur.

-Bien sur maman, j'arrive! Répondit la jeune fille d'une voix forte.

Elle se leva, sourit à Hermione, lança un clin d'œil à son frère, qui le lui rendit par un léger coup de coude lorsqu'elle passa à ses côté, et sortit de la pièce en sifflotant.

-Elle est pas possible! Soupira Ron.

-Elle est surtout très peu subtile, rit Hermione en s'assoyant sur l'un des deux lits.

-Aussi! Approuva vivement Ron en pénétrant davantage dans la chambre.

Il contourna le premier lit et alla rejoindre Hermione. Il s'assied à côté d'elle, une jambe sous lui. Ainsi installé, il était davantage tourné vers la jeune fille. Il la regardant longuement et en silence. Légèrement gênée par la situation, Hermione voulu parler, mais lorsqu'elle sentit la main de son ami s'introduire dans ses cheveux, elle figea.

-Euh… que fais-tu?

-Tu sais, chuchota Ron d'une voix câline. Ma sœur a raison, je les préfère détachés!

Puis, doucement, il retira l'élastique qui retenait les cheveux d'Hermione en queue de cheval et ceux-ci retombèrent en une cascade de boucles sur les épaule dénudées de la jeune Griffondor. Ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, Hermione rit doucement, mais elle remarqua que Ron n'avait pas retiré sa main de ses cheveux. Elle le regarda et lui sourit.

Le jeune homme lui rendit son sourit et continua de la regarder. Hermione en fit de même. Elle se rendit compte que son meilleur ami avait beaucoup changé depuis leur première année. Il avait passé du gamin à l'adolescent pour ensuite devenir ce qu'il était désormais, c'est à dire, un beau grand jeune homme. Son regard rieur était devenu plus grave depuis l'épisode du ministère, mais il gardait néanmoins son sens de l'humour. Sa carrure était avantageuse et ses titres de préfet et de gardien de but lui remontaient son estime de lui-même. Cette assurance acquise, Ron était vraiment devenu un garçon incroyablement attirant…

Gênée par ses propres pensées, Hermione détourna le regard et fixa ses pieds nus. Elle ne vit donc pas le mouvement de Ron, mais elle pu sentir que sa main avait cessé de lui caresser les cheveux et s'attaquait désormais à son cou et ses épaule. Cette chaleur, qu'elle ressentait à chaque endroit où la main de Ron la touchait, la faisait frissonner. Elle était quelque peu mal à l'aise, mais elle ne pouvait renier le fait qu'elle appréciait. Et elle s'avait pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait pas agit ainsi si ça n'avait pas été Ron! Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifiait exactement!

Doucement, la main de Ron revint vers ses cheveux et il dégagea son épaule. Hermione partit pour se retourner lorsque soudain elle sentit les lèvres chaude et humide de son ami se déposer délicatement sur sa peau. Elle figea une fois de plus. Ron ne s'en préoccupa pas et continua ses baisers sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Avec tendresse, il s'aventura dans le cou de la jeune fille. Il ne savait pas se qui le poussait à faire tout ça, mais il en avait envie, tout simplement. Hermione commença à sortir de sa stupeur, mais elle ne le repoussa pas. Au contraire, elle ferma les yeux et pencha sa tête du côté opposé afin de tendre son cou davantage vers Ron. Celui-ci sourit et en profita, sachant désormais qu'elle appréciait.

Alors que sa main droite caressait le dos d'Hermione, Ron tendit son autre main vers l'épaule opposé de la jeune fille. Doucement, il la retourna afin qu'elle soit face à lui. Hermione se laissa faire une fois de plus et Ron déposa un dernier baiser sur sa gorge offerte avant de relever sa tête. Aussitôt, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et regarda son « ami ».

-Pourquoi arrêtes-tu? Demanda-t-elle, alors qu'une légère touche de déception pointait dans sa voix.

Ron sourit de toute ses dents, ses yeux devenant incroyablement brillant.

-Ça t'as plu!

Hermione rougit.

Ron, dont les deux mains reposaient sur les épaules de la jeune fille, en leva une et pris le menton d'Hermione entre ses doigts. Hermione compara se geste a une douce caresse. Aussitôt, elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Ron. Celui-ci semblait attendre quelque chose, comme une autorisation, et Hermione lui donna en humidifiant ses lèvres et en fermant ses yeux.

Ron sourit, attendrit, et se rapprocha lentement du beau visage d'Hermione. Avec une douceur qui exprimait bien plus que de l'amitié, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Aussitôt, celle-ci répondit au baiser. Inconsciemment, ils attendaient tous deux ce moment depuis longtemps. Ron s'éloigna un peu et rouvrit les yeux pour regarder l'expression ravit de son amie.

Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux à son tour et sourit au garçon. Prenant enfin les devant, elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Ron et enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux roux. Ron enlaça la taille de la jeune fille et l'embrassa de nouveau.

.: Autre souvenir :.

Hermione était entrain de lire un livre sur l'étude des Runes, confortablement installé dans l'un des divans de la salle commune. Il n'y avait pratiquement plus personne dans la pièce, excepté peut-être quelques cinquièmes années et septième années. En effet, la fin de l'année scolaire s'achèverait bientôt, et Hermione redoutait les ASPICS.

Pas qu'elle n'était pas prêtes, oh non, mais Hermione, étant Hermione, visait les notes optimales. De toute façon, elle était loin d'être la seule Griffondors qui étudiait. Neville avait pris ses aises non loin d'elle, et finalisait les 45 cm de parchemins à remettre au professeur Rogue. Le pauvre, voulant faire carrière dans la botanique, c'était vu forcé de prendre le cours de potion en options, puisqu'il était complémentaire.

Sur le sol, près du foyer qui brûlait en permanence, Dean et Seamus étaient allongés sur le ventre et révisaient leur enchantement. Hermione savait aussi que Lavande et Parvati étaient dans leur dortoir, pratiquant leur 'dons de divination'. D'ailleurs, elle avait eut l'ordre de ne pas entrer dans la pièce de la soirée, car elle apporterait des pensées négatives et des mauvaises ondes!

Assied à la table un peu plus loin, il y avait Harry, qui mémorisait quelques trucs de dernières minutes pour le contrôle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Pas qu'il en ait particulièrement besoin, Harry Potter était désormais un futur Auror assuré, car il avait, au mois d'octobre passé, anéantit le Seigneur Noir! Cela avait été une lutte plutôt acharnée, mais Harry s'était vraiment déchaîné et Voldemort n'avait pas survécu. Il y avait eu de nombreuses pertes des deux côté, mais plusieurs Mangemorts avaient réussit à s'échapper. Le nombre minime d'Auror ayant sortit indemne de cette guerre était désolant, et le Ministère était, maintenant, en constante recherche pour trouver des sorciers aptes à devenir Auror.

Il était évident que le célèbre Harry Potter n'avait désormais plus aucun soucis à se faire pour son avenir. Tout comme pour ses meilleurs amis et plusieurs autres élèves qui avaient été actifs lors de la guerre contre les forces du mal. Pourtant, pour Hermione, les ASPICS demeuraient quelques choses d'important. Et de remarquer que seul son petit ami était absent à cette soirée d'étude la décevait quelque peu, mais bon, Ron n'avait jamais vraiment beaucoup étudier, pourquoi il commencerait maintenant que son avenir était assuré!

Déconcentrée par ses pensées, elle décida de se lever et d'aller voir son meilleur ami. Elle s'assied à coté du jeune homme, qui n'avait toujours pas relevé les yeux de son livre, et appuya sa tête sur l'épaule, désormais large et musclé, d'Harry.

-Hey! Réagit-il doucement. Ça va Mione!

-Oui! Je suis seulement un peu fatiguée. Et les filles m'ont interdit de rentrer dans notre dortoir!

-C'est tellement ridicule, rit Harry.

-Ouais! Suivit Hermione! Dit, tu sais où est Ron!

-Euh… Non! Sans doute déjà entrain de dormir!

-Mouais! Enfin, si tu le vois, dis-lui que je l'aime!

-D'accord, répondit Harry avec amusement, en roulant les yeux.

-Bon d'accord, je ne t'oblige pas!

-C'est gentil!

Hermione rit en se relevant. Elle souhaita bonne nuit à Harry, et se dirigea vers son dortoir, peu importe se que les filles lui répliqueraient.

Peu de temps après, Harry ramassa à son tour ses affaires et se dirigea vers son propre dortoir. Arrivé, il y trouva Ron, qui était étendu sur le dos, encore tout habillé, par-dessus les couvertures de son lit. Il avait les bras sous la nuque et semblait en grande concentration.

Harry haussa un sourcil, mais passa outre et alla vers son lit. Il enleva sa robe de sorcier, sa cravate et commença à déboutonner sa chemise lorsque la voix de Ron lui parvint.

-Harry!

-Quoi!

-Je peux te demander un conseil!

-Bien sûr.

Curieux, Harry s'avança davantage vers son meilleur ami. Ron, pour sa part, s'était assied sur son lit. Il invita Harry à faire de même. Lorsque les deux jeunes hommes furent face à face, Ron repris la parole.

-Tu as vu Hermione se soir!

-Oui! Elle m'a même dit de te dire qu'elle t'aimait! répondit Harry, un tantinet moqueur.

En vérité, Harry enviait ses deux meilleurs amis de s'être trouvés et de vivre le parfait amour depuis bientôt 2 ans maintenant! Ils les trouvaient mignons, et à vrai dire, il était particulièrement content qu'aucun des deux n'est changé de comportement, c'est à dire, qu'il n'ait pas été exclu du trio. Même qu'il devait avouer qu'Hermione se montrait davantage affectionné envers lui, mais plus comme le serait une sœur. Enfin, il redevint sérieux en voyant l'air grave de Ron.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas!

-Eh bien, commença Ron. En fait… Tu sais, je vais t'avouer quelque chose, mais jure-moi de garder ça entre nous…

-Bien sûr! Compte sur moi!

Harry était de plus en plus inquiet. Mais que voulait donc lui dire Ron. Était-ce si grave! Harry espéra de tout son cœur que ça ne soit pas une mauvaise nouvelle… Ron ne voulait quand même pas se séparer d'Hermione… La pauvre ni survivrait pas… Mais les paroles que prononcèrent Ron allèrent dans un tout autre sens.

-J'aime Hermione!

Harry leva un sourcil.

-Oh! Mais c'est pas nouveau…

-Non! Tu comprends pas Harry, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je l'aime vraiment! Tu comprends?

-Non…

-T'es idiot ou tu le fais exprès?

-Et toi! Répliqua le survivant. Ça ne te tenterais pas d'être plus clair?

-Plus clair? Répéta Ron, rougissant légèrement.

Harry ne comprenait pas… Il savait très bien que Ron aimait Hermione. Où voulait-il en venir au fait!

-Je veux l'épouser!

-…

-Tu comprends maintenant?

-Wow, c'est sérieux!

Ron eut un sourire en coin et détoura les yeux.

-Tu sais, reprit-il, haussant les épaules et passant sa main dans ses cheveux, légèrement mal à l'aise. Des fois, je nous imagine, elle et moi, à vingt-cinq, trente ans, dans une belle maison, avec deux ou trois enfants…

Harry se contenta de sourire et de laisser parler son ami de ses rêves.

-Eh oui, j'ai envie qu'elle soit la mère de mes enfants, qu'elle soit la femme avec qui je passerait le reste de mes jours, qu'elle… c'est idiot, hein!

-Non! J't'assure!

-Mais, enfin, ça n'fait que 2 ans qu'on est ensemble, alors peut-être que parler mariage paraît trop impulsif, non!

-Pas du tout! Ron, Hermione et toi vous vous connaissez depuis l'âge de 11 ans… Vous vous aimez depuis l'âge de quoi… 13 ans au moins… Et ne réplique pas, tu sais que j'ai raison!

Ron, qui en effet allait répliquer quant à l'âge qu'il était tombé amoureux d'Hermione, préféra se taire. Après tout, lors de ces années là, Harry avait été moins aveugle que lui!

-Et puis… continua le Survivant. Hermione aussi t'aime sincèrement! Quand elle te regarde, pratiquement toute l'école peut voir briller ses yeux! T'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas de sa part que tu vas recevoir un refus! C'est pour quand les noces?

-Très drôle, répliqua Ron, mais qui était tout de même heureux de ce que son ami lui avait révélé. Faudrait d'abord que je pense à acheter les alliances… Au fait Harry…

-Pas de problème Ron, tu sais bien que ça va me faire plaisir!

-Je te rembourserai dès que possible! Assura le roux.

-Oubli ça, tu veux!

-Non! C'est _moi_ qui va demander la main d'Hermione, il me paraît normal de payer sa bague! Je te demande juste un prêt, en attendant.

Harry trouva Ron têtu, mais dans un sens, son argument se tenait. Et puis, il savait que c'était important, pour Ron, ce petit détail d'argent. Malgré tout, Harry était heureux, car l'avenir s'annonçait bon pour ses meilleurs amis. Déjà Ron allait avoir un travail en sortant de Poudlard, et en plus, ses parents c'étaient déjà relativement enrichis depuis la défaite de Voldemort. La seule différence que Ron avait avec Harry, c'est qu'il n'avait pas d'argent de côté, et donc, pour le moment, pendant ses études à Poudlard, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent à lui. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas emprunter à son paternel.

Quelques jours plus tard, c'était un samedi. Alors que la plupart des jeunes élèves jouaient dans le parc de Poudlard, sous un beau soleil chaud, plusieurs autres se trouvaient dans leur salle commune, à la bibliothèque ou dans la grande salle, entrain d'étudier.

-J'en ai marre! S'exclama soudain Ron.

Le trio se trouvait à la bibliothèque, installer à une table qui était recouverte de leurs bouquins de magie. Aux paroles de Ron, Harry leva les yeux et lui sourit. D'un autre coté, Hermione plissa les yeux.

-Ron! Dit-elle scandalisée. Tu dois tout de même étudier, tu sais! Les ASPICS sont quelques choses d'important…

-… dans la vie d'un sorcier et il me faut en obtenir le plus possible… Je sais tout ça ma Mione, mais là, je suis saturé!

Hermione fini par sourire, relativement compréhensive. Elle secoua la tête et replongea dans ses études.

-Je vais faire un tour dehors. Continua Ron. Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi, Harry!

-Ouais d'accord!

Sous le regard désapprobateur d'Hermione, les deux garçons ramassèrent leurs affaires scolaires et sortirent de la bibliothèque.

-Tu crois que ça marcher! Demanda Ron, sceptique.

-J'en suis sur! Répondit Harry. Et puis, tu sais bien qu'Hermione passera son après-midi à étudier! Quoique…

Harry s'était mit à douter et avait cesser de parler lorsqu'il avait vu Hermione sortir de la bibliothèque en courant.

-Ron attends!

Le roux lança un regard nerveux à Harry.

-Euh! Tu veux quelque chose? Demanda-t-il à Hermione qui s'avançait toujours vers lui.

-Oui. Je veux ça!

Puis, d'un mouvement gracieux, Hermione se leva sur la pointe des pieds, accota ses mains sur le torse de Ron et embrassa amoureusement son petit ami. Celui-ci sourit dans le baiser et il y répondit avec tendresse, tout en passant ses bras autour de la taille fine de la jeune fille.

Harry, qui avait eu chaud en pensant, probablement pareillement à Ron, qu'Hermione voulait les suivre, souffla. Puis, voyant que déjà quelques minutes avaient passer depuis que ses deux meilleurs amis s'embrassaient, il roula les yeux en émettant un son avec sa gorge.

-Je voudrais surtout pas vous déranger…

Le couple cessa leur baiser et regarda leur ami. Tous trois gênés, ils se mirent à rire.

-Désoler Harry… Aller! Moi, je retourne étudier. Dit Hermione avec enthousiasme.

Elle embrassa une dernière fois Ron et se dirigea de nouveau vers la bibliothèque en leur souhaitant un bon après-midi.

-Bon après-midi à toi aussi mon amour, lui lança Ron d'un air amoureux avant de reprendre son sérieux et de regarder son ami.

-Ok! S'exclama Harry. On a tout juste assez de temps pour aller chercher la cape d'invisibilité, prendre l'un des passages secrets qui mènent à Pré-au-Lard, transplaner jusqu'à Londres, choisir et acheter la bague et revenir à temps pour la fin de l'après-midi!

-D'accord!

Puis, de façon plutôt compétente, les deux amis mirent le plan d'Harry à exécution. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant une boutique de bijou, au centre de la belle et grande ville de Londres.

Ron poussa un soupir, se remettant à douter une fois de plus. Harry le remarqua, sourit, et donna une tape amical dans le dos du roux.

-Un peu de nerf mon vieux!

Ron lui rendit son sourire, puis d'un pas décidé, entra dans la boutique. L'achat mit plusieurs minutes à se faire, Ron voulant trouvé la plus belle bague qui soit. Finalement, il opta pour la délicatesse. L'anneau était fait d'or, un alliage entre l'or jaune et l'or blanc. Sur la bague de fiançailles, un magnifique diamant prônait au milieu, et deux plus petits étaient placés de chaque côtés. Le jonc était décorer de trois petits diamants. L'ensemble des deux était absolument magnifique!

Le vendeur assura que c'était un merveilleux choix, qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors, 'jamais eut de retour'… Harry ne put contenir son rire et s'esclaffa tandis que Ron se contenta de sourire nerveusement. Le vendeur le rassura rapidement en disant qu'il ne faisait que blaguer!

Harry paya la note et Ron garda soigneusement la facture, assurant à son meilleur ami qu'il le rembourserait aussitôt qu'il le pourrait. Harry acquiesça et tout deux reprirent le chemin de Poudlard. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le parc de Poudlard, Hermione en sortait. Elle alla les rejoindre, leur demandant s'il avait passé une bonne après-midi. Elle n'y avait vu que du feu!

Après plusieurs réflexions intensives, Ron avait décidé de demander Hermione en mariage le jour de leur remise de diplôme! De plus, pour la première fois, le directeur de l'école avait organisé un bal pour cette occasion. La défaite du côté obscure se faisait encore ressentir! Ce serait donc parfait!

Mais malheureusement pour le jeune rouquin, cette journée arriva beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Pourtant, il était prêt! Il s'était pratiqué à mainte reprise à faire sa demande, utilisant Harry comme modèle d'Hermione _(n/a : imaginer la scène! loll)_; il avait demandé de l'aide à Hagrid pour mettre son idée à exécution; il avait loué l'un des plus beau complet de tout Pré-au-Lard; et pour finir, il avait même écrit une lettre à son beau-père, monsieur Granger, lui demandant la permission de demander la main de son unique fille. L'homme avait bien sur accepter!

Il était donc là, en compagnie d'Harry, dans la salle commune, la petite boite de velours noirs précieusement caché dans sa poche, son insigne de Préfet bien en place, ses cheveux parfaitement peigné avec du gel, créant plusieurs petits pics. Il était parfait… Son idée était parfaite… Tout serait parfait… si on mettait de côté son stress et ses mains moites!

Alors qu'Harry lui lança un regard compatissant, Hermione apparut dans le haut des escaliers. Ron déglutit. Elle était sublime! Sa robe de velours bourgogne mettait grandement en valeurs son teint et ses courbes. Il n'y avait pas de manche et aucune bretelle, et tandis que son buste était serré, le bas de la robe s'élargissait en une longue jupe qui allait jusqu'au sol. Elle portait dans le cou une délicate chaîne en or, sur son poignet brillait le bracelet qui allait avec, et ses deux oreilles étaient ornées d'étincelantes boucles d'oreilles qui finalisaient l'ensemble. C'était Ron qui lui avait offert lors de la dernière St-Valentin.

Son maquillage était quasi inexistant, laissant sa beauté naturelle prendre le dessus, et ses cheveux était tout simplement lâche, mais magnifiquement bouclé! Ils lui tombaient dans le milieu du dos.

-Wow, souffla Ron lorsqu'Hermione arriva à sa hauteur!

Celle-ci sourit et les trois amis se dirigèrent vers la Grande salle. Harry n'avait toujours pas de copine, mais le jeune héros avait récemment découvert qu'il adorait être célibataire. Il avait goûté au côtés positif que cela lui offrait, et il s'y plaisait bien. Il allait donc à ce bal sans aucune cavalière, mais il ne comptait pas en ressortir seul!

La remise des diplômes se fit rapidement, mais avec beaucoup d'émotions! Il y avait beaucoup de prix de remis et quelques trophées. À la grande surprise de tous, mais surtout du concerné, Ron reçut une «mention honorable» de la part de Dumbledore! Ayant obtenue que des notes 'passablement bonne' à ses ASPICS, cette mention honorable lui permettait de rejoindre sans problème la formation d'Auror! Il devait cela à la performance qu'il avait fait lors du combat contre les forces du mal au début de leur 7ième année!

Le banquet fut délicieux, mais il passa beaucoup trop vite pour Ron qui stressait davantage de secondes en secondes. Harry tentait de le rassuré dès qu'Hermione avait le dos tournée, mais en vain.

Finalement, le bal commença et Hermione entraîna son petit ami sur la piste. Un slow débuta et alors que plusieurs élèves intégrèrent la piste de danse, le jeune couple s'enlaça amoureusement. Ron avait au moins une tête de plus qu'Hermione, et celle-ci accota donc sa tête sur le devant de l'épaule du garçon. Ron, de son côté, déposa le côté de son visage sur le dessus de la tête bouclé de sa futur fiancée!

Hermione était si bien! Elle avait les bras autour du cou de Ron alors que celui-ci enlaçait sa taille avec force, mais délicatesse. Ils dansaient au rythme de la musique, les yeux fermés. Mais voilà que lorsque la musique cessa, Ron la repoussa un peu, faisant ainsi naître un courant d'air froid entre eux deux.

-Qui a-t-il? demanda Hermione, déçue.

-Vient avec moi, lui chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna en-dehors de la Grande salle. Elle voulu savoir où ils allaient, mais Ron la rassura en lui demandant de lui faire confiance… Lui faire confiance… elle lui confirait sa vie! S'il savait à qu'elle point elle l'aimait.

Alors que tous le reste des étudiants de dernière années dansaient et s'amusaient encore dans la Grande salle, le jeune couple marchait plutôt en direction du lac.

-Où allons-nous? …Ron!

-On y est presque! Suis-moi!

Il lui resserra la main, et l'approcha de lui, lui entourant la taille d'un bras protecteur. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bord du lac, Hermione remarqua une barque sur l'eau. La même barque qu'ils avaient prit lorsqu'ils avaient 11 ans et qu'ils entraient à Poudlard. Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifiait?

Ron lâcha sa main et embarqua dans la petite barque de bois comme s'il trouvait normal qu'elle soit là. Il sortit sa baguette et d'un simple Lumos, il alluma la petite lanterne qui était accroché sur un poteau du côté droit du petit bateau.

-Ron! Je ne crois pas que nous pouvons nous en servir… Je veux dire… Si cette barque est là, c'est qu'il doit bien y avoir une bonne raison!

-Bien sur qu'il y a une bonne raison, sourit Ron. C'est moi-même qui a demander à Hagrid de me la prêter pour ce soir! Aller! Vient!

D'un geste galant, il tendit sa main à Hermione pour l'aider à embarquer. Celle-ci sourit, soupçonneuse, mais grippa dans la petite barque. Ron l'aida à s'y installer, l'embrassa doucement et se mis à ramer vers le milieu du lac.

-Et pourquoi as-tu demandé à Hagrid de te prêter cette embarcation! demanda soudain Hermione, alors qu'ils étaient plus loin sur l'eau.

-Je voulais t'offrir ce cadeau! Dit Ron, souriant tendrement.

-Quel cadeau, demanda Hermione, curieuse.

-Celui-là, dit Ron en se rapprochant de sa petite amie et en lui retournant les épaules pour qu'elle regarde derrière elle.

La jeune Griffondor resta stupéfaite. Émue, elle mit une main sur sa bouche, les yeux pleins d'eau. Devant eux, il y avait Poudlard, qui brillait de milles feux et se reflétant dans l'eau clair, tel qu'ils l'avaient tout les deux vue pour la première fois lors de leur première année.

Ron s'assit à côté d'Hermione et l'entoura de ses bras, accotant le dos de la jeune fille contre son torse.

-J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir de revoir le château une dernière fois de la même façon que tu l'as vue lors de ta première fois… murmura Ron à son oreille.

-C'est magnifique!

Hermione était totalement émue. Elle avait appris, lors des deux dernières années, que Ron pouvait être absolument romantique lorsqu'il le voulait vraiment, mais ça, ça n'avait pas de mot pour le décrire! Elle était là, ce laissant bercer par les faibles remous du lac, entourée des bras forts et sécurisant de l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, devant un décor des plus magnifique qui soit! C'était magique!

Ron, pour sa part, était totalement stressé! Il espérait par dessus tout que dans cette position, Hermione ne puisse pas remarquer que les battements de son cœur étaient particulièrement fort et accélérés. Il sentait toujours dans sa poche le petit coffret qui renfermait la bague, et dans ses pensées, les mots les plus durs à prononcer étaient présent. Calmement, il prit une inspiration et ouvrit la bouche…

-Je t'aime Ron! le coupa Hermione sans le savoir.

Ron referma la bouche et sourit doucement…

-Je suis content que ça te plaise mon amour!

-Je ne mit attendait pas! avoua Hermione en se retournant.

Ron la regarda. Ses yeux noisette étaient remplis de larmes… de joie, d'amour et de nostalgie. Un merveilleux sourire était accroché à ses lèvres. Ron n'y résista pas et l'embrassa.

Après ce profond baiser, Ron se leva, pour aussitôt se remettre à genou au fond de la petite barque, Hermione toujours assise sur le banc. Elle regarda à nouveau vers le château tout illuminé, mais lorsque Ron commença à parler, elle le regarda à son tour, et haussa un sourcil lorsqu'elle remarqua sa position et qu'il lui prit les mains.

-Hermione!

-Oui!

-Il faut que tu saches… Je t'aime Mione! Et je sais que je ne suis pas toujours parfait, que j'ai plusieurs défauts et que je ne sais pas toujours ce que je veux, mais quand… quand je suis avec toi, tout devient limpide et je ne ressent plus tout les doutes qu'il y a en moi…

-Ron…

-Laisse-moi finir… Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que je ne vois pas ma vie sans toi! Je n'ai qu'une seule et unique certitude dans ce monde, et c'est que je t'aime et que j'ai sans cesse besoin de toi!

Ron reprit une respiration et en profita pour regarder dans les yeux d'Hermione. Une certaine compréhension commençait à y naître et elle semblait émue. Il en profita donc pour sortir la boite de velours de sa poche.

-Ce que j'essaie de dire… ce que j'essaie de te demander ma chérie, c'est… Hermione Jane Granger, veux-tu m'épouser?

-…

Devant le silence d'Hermione, Ron baissa les yeux. Il remarqua du même coup que la boite contenant la bague était toujours fermé et il se traita d'idiot. D'un mouvement sec, il l'ouvrit, et il entendit Hermione réprimer un hoquet de surprise. Il releva donc le regard vers elle. Elle pleurait à chaude larmes, mais souriait comme jamais elle n'avait sourit avant.

Ron répondit à son sourire, soulagé et en profita pour glisser la bague de fiançailles dans l'annulaire de la main gauche de la jeune fille. Hermione mordit sa lèvre inférieur et sécha ses larmes de sa main droite.

Ron se leva, un peu penaud, et dit d'une voix qui trahissait son impatience

-Peux-tu juste me répondre? Oui ou non?

Hermione releva aussitôt son regard vers lui. Dans sa tête, elle se traita de tout les noms, elle devait réagir!

D'un geste brusque, elle se leva à son tour en sautant au cou de Ron et l'embrassa, non pas sans lui avoir soufflé un «oui» plein d'émotions contre ses lèvres.

Ron, surpris, attrapa Hermione facilement, mais ayant oublié qu'ils étaient dans une simple barque, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba à la renverse, entraînant Hermione avec lui.

AAAAAAHHHHHHHH SPLASCH!

Après ce cri, les éclats de rires des deux amoureux envahirent le silence de la nuit.

-Wahou! Ça c'est romantique! s'exclama Ron, tapant le dessus du lac de ses deux paumes.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, rit Hermione, puis elle s'approcha de son fiancé et l'enlaça, toujours dans l'eau. Je t'aime Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Ron sourit et embrassa avec amour sa futur femme.

.: De retour dans le présent :.

Ron sourirait d'un air absent aux souvenirs de tout ces événements. Il avait vraiment été heureux à Poudlard malgré toute cette guerre, et sa vie avec Hermione avait été jusqu'alors superbe! Il savait que cette vie était celle qu'il voulait! Tendrement, il baissa les yeux sur le visage désormais endormie d'Hermione et il lui caressa les cheveux. Elle avait l'air d'un ange, ainsi. Souriant doucement, il repensa au premier matin qu'il c'était réveillé aux cotés de ce bel ange… son ange…

Un léger son le ramena à lui. Dans les bras d'Hermione, le petit Mathias commençait à se réveiller. Avec une délicatesse jusqu'alors insoupçonné chez Ron, il prit son fils dans ses bras et le berça un moment.

-Chut mon bébé, papa est là!

Le nouveau né cessa de geindre et enroula ses petits doigts autour de l'auriculaire de Ron. Le jeune papa sourit et continua de contempler son enfant jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme. Ensuite, il posa avec soin le petit dans son berceau d'hôpital, alla reborder Hermione et termina son voyage dans «le petit 'lit de camp' pour nouveau papa»…

Lorsque tout fut noir et calme, la voix endormie d'Hermione parvint à ses oreilles :

-Je t'aime Ronald.

FIN!


End file.
